Notre lien
by Dealo
Summary: Alors qu'il fait une incursion dans le monde souterrain, Chris découvre un complot qui le concerne lui, mais aussi et surtout, son grand frère, Wyatt. Cette découverte entrainera une modification de ses relations avec son frère, pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire? [Futur modifié][Fini]
1. Je suis désolé Wy

**Titre de la fiction :** Notre lien

**Titre du chapitre :** Je suis désolé, Wy…

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages et ne fais aucun profit avec mes textes. (Enfin sauf si on prend en compte les reviews, que je considère comme une récompense :p)

**Notes :** Cette histoire prend place dans le futur modifié de Charmed. Chris a 17 ans, Wyatt 19 ans. Cette histoire sera majoritairement centrée sur les relations des deux frères. Attention, il n'y a pas d'inceste, juste une relation très forte ! (Si certains sont intéressés par une relation incestueuse, je ne suis pas totalement contre, surtout pour ces deux personnages donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et envies pour de futures fictions.)

Cette histoire est terminée et est composée de deux chapitres, pour un total de 15 000 mots. Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans une semaine. Il s'agit de ma première histoire sur ce fandom et ce pairing, j'espère que vous aimerez !

**Je suis désolé, Wy…**

Au moment où je pénétrais dans le bar sombre, je sus, au plus profond de moi, que cette visite n'allait pas être ordinaire. Je pouvais entendre les murmures agités de tous les occupants se répercuter sur les murs de pierres, résonnant à mes oreilles. D'une démarche calme j'allais m'asseoir devant le bar, faisant un rapide signe au barman pour obtenir un whisky. Celui-ci me regarda une seconde de trop et je fronçais les sourcils.

La capuche sombre de mon vêtement retombait sur mon visage et cachait mes yeux verts pétillants, ma fierté. Je lui jetais un regard froid et il détourna finalement le regard, déposant devant moi ma commande.

Je portais le verre à mes lèvres, écoutant avec attention les ragots qui circulaient ce soir-là dans le monde souterrain.

J'avais pris l'habitude de visiter les tréfonds de l'enfer depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, écoutant avec attention chaque mot, les retranscrivant en rentrant chez moi dans mon petit journal. J'étais probablement un des « ingénieurs » comme s'amusait à les appeler mon frère. Je préférais apprendre tout ce que je pouvais sur mes ennemis avant que ceux-ci ne se décident à passer à l'attaque. Mon grand frère en revanche était plutôt un « combattant ». Il possédait une énorme quantité de magie qui faisait de lui le plus puissant sorcier du monde, à ma connaissance. Il était redouté pour ça.

Moi… ? Oh je ne possédais pas une énorme quantité de magie mais plutôt un esprit affuté que je faisais travailler un maximum.

Je suis de petite taille, brun aux yeux verts. Mon frère lui, est grand, baraqué, blond, aux yeux bleus. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que malgré nos différences, nous nous entendons très bien. Mon grand frère est mon meilleur ami, je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans lui. Enfin c'est peut-être parce que je suis lié à lui.

Un bruit de verre brisé me ramena à la réalité et je jetais un regard derrière moi, découvrant une femme habillée de cuir, les formes moulantes, aux prises avec un homme de forte carrure. Je soupirais et reportais mon attention sur mon verre. Je n'étais pas intéressé par la bagarre, je voulais juste des informations. Je fermais un court instant les yeux, repérant un ragot, non loin de moi, plutôt intéressant. Je n'osais pas tourner mon regard vers les voix pourtant toute mon attention était portée sur eux. Je repérais deux voix… deux hommes. Ils discutaient à voix basse, et ce qui m'attira fut la mention du mot « Halliwell ». La première voix murmurait :

« Son plan peut fonctionner, j'te dis ! »

Il semblait si excité que je fronçais les sourcils. Quel plan… ?

L'autre voix le contredit :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il peut faire tomber Le Halliwell. Tout le monde échoue… C'est comme pour les sœurs, personne n'a jamais réussi à les détruire. »

Je retins un sourire en peinturant ma mère et mes tantes dans mon esprit. Certes elles étaient puissantes, mais bien moins que leurs descendances et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir.

Le premier démon continua :

« L'une des sœur est déjà morte… s'il n'y avait pas eu la petite dernière, c'en aurait été fini d'elles. Moi je te le dis, elles ont un point faible, tout comme leur progéniture. »

Cette fois, je me concentrais un peu plus, écoutant attentivement :

« C'est leur lien, leur faiblesse. Ma maitresse en est persuadée ! »

Le deuxième démon eut un petit rire et il marmonna :

« C'est aussi leur point fort ! »

« Je sais que pour les sœurs, c'est un peu tard mais… nous pouvons encore détruire Le Halliwell… Il possède un lien avec son petit frère, nous le savons tous, un puissant lien… Mais le petit Chris est bien plus faible que le reste de sa famille. Si on réussit à l'attraper, on pourra agir à travers lui pour s'attaquer à son frère ! »

Cette fois, je portais le verre à mes lèvres d'une main tremblante. Je n'aimais pas le tour que prenait leur discussion. Et puis je n'étais pas petit…. Bon sang j'avais 17 ans et je pouvais détruire des démons seul et sans aide si je le voulais. Mais bon, c'était peut-être mieux d'être sous estimé. Toutefois je ne comprenais pas leur plan. En quoi le fait que j'ai un lien avec mon frère pouvait l'atteindre ? J'eus rapidement la réponse à ma question, alors que le démon numéro deux demandait, désormais d'une voix un peu plus excitée :

« Comment… ? »

Son compagnon le fit attendre quelques secondes et je retenais mon souffle, ne souhaitant pas louper l'information :

« Ma maitresse possède une potion et un rituel qui permettent de tuer quelqu'un par l'intermédiaire du lien. Si le lien des frères est assez fort, elle peut tuer l'aîné à travers le cadet. »

Je pâlis et mon cœur se mit à battre un peu trop vite. Okay, définitivement, je n'aimais pas ça. Je sais que mon lien avec mon frère est fort. Je peux lui parler par télépathie et ressentir la moindre de ses émotions en constant. Là par exemple, je sais qu'il dort et qu'il fait un rêve agréable. Et je sais qu'il est dans la chambre adjacente à la mienne au manoir. Je suis capable de savoir où il est, tout le temps. Et c'est pareil pour lui. Ce lien, pour moi, c'est presque toute ma vie.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur conversation un peu plus silencieusement et je décidais que j'en avais assez entendu. Je fini mon verre d'un coup sec et me levais. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand je percutais accidentellement une magnifique femme, vêtue de cuir, encore. Je grimaçais. Pourquoi tous les démons étaient-ils abonnés au cuir ? Moi je préférais largement les vêtements un peu plus large, bien moins moulant. La femme me saisit le bras et, d'une voix mielleuse, me dit :

« Excuse-toi ! »

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de me dégager d'un mouvement sec. En temps normal, je me serais excusé, après tout, je suis bien élevé. Mais là, j'étais dans le monde souterrain alors je me contentais de sortir un athamé, caché sous les plis de mon vêtement noir et de murmurer avec rage :

« Dégage de mon chemin, salope. »

Elle resta un instant immobile, fixant avec une curiosité non dissimulée mon arme. Finalement elle se décala et je me dépêchais vers la sortie. Ce n'est qu'une fois en dehors du bar, dans un couloir sombre, que je me permis un soupir de soulagement. Ce soir, j'avais appris des choses vraiment intéressantes. Maintenant, il fallait que je fasse le point. J'allais m'éclipser quand j'entendis un petit rire non loin de moi. Je me figeais et je jetais un regard surpris derrière moi. Je distinguais alors deux démons et… la femme.

Et merde.

L'athamé toujours en main, je pris une position de défense, tout en priant pour ne pas avoir à me battre. Mais la phrase que dit la femme, ainsi que les rires de ses compagnons, que je reconnus, me firent froid dans le dos :

« Qui aurait cru que notre proie viendrait d'elle-même nous rencontrer… ? »

Et re-merde.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû quitter le bar aussi vite après avoir entendu ce que je voulais. La femme devait probablement m'observer et j'avais attiré son attention. Je grimaçais et fis un pas en arrière. Je devais réfléchir et vite. Je pouvais probablement tuer ces démons par moi-même. Inutile de réveiller Wyatt pour ça. D'un geste violent, je propulsais l'athamé vers le démon à la droite de la femme. Au cri qu'il poussa en devenant poussière, je reconnus la voix numéro une. Eh bien, un de moins !

Une boule de feu, lancée par le démon numéro deux, me frôla et brûla mon épaule gauche. Je serrais les dents avec force, tentant de retenir mon cri de douleur. Un peu de sang gicla sur le rocher derrière moi et je portais instinctivement ma main droite à ma blessure. Une nouvelle boule de feu se retrouva devant moi et par pur reflex, je la renvoyais à l'envoyeur avec mon pouvoir de télékinésie. Celui-ci explosa aussitôt et je reportais mon attention sur la jeune femme. Elle me fixait avec calme et… curiosité. D'une voix amusée, elle murmura :

« Tu es plus fort que ce que je croyais, jeune sorcier mais… je ne ferais plus l'erreur de te sous-estimer maintenant. »

D'un geste, elle fit apparaître cinq nouveaux démons. J'écarquillais les yeux, reculant malgré-moi. Merde, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Il était temps de tirer ma révérence. Je me préparais à m'éclipser quand de nombreuses boules d'énergie volèrent vers moi. Instinctivement je les esquivais, me retrouvant finalement le dos contre le mur de pierre. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade ainsi qu'une sueur froide couler dans mon dos.

Les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. Je me figeais en entendant mon frère m'appeler :

_« Chris ! »_

Et c'est alors que je la ressentis. L'inquiétude. Elle envahit mon esprit et j'esquivais de justesse une nouvelle vague d'attaques. Je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Je m'éclipsais quand j'entendis la voix cruelle de la femme hurler :

« Attrapez-le ! »

L'étrange sensation de disparaitre me saisit un court instant avant que je ne sois ramené à mon état solide violement. Deux démons m'avaient saisi par les bras tandis qu'un autre se positionnait devant moi. Je vis le coup arriver mais ne pus l'empêcher. Avec force, il me frappa dans l'abdomen, souriant en entendant mon cri de douleur. Je me pliais en deux, respirant difficilement. Il avait visé mon diaphragme ce connard ! J'inspirais douloureusement une bouffée d'air, tentant de rester conscient. Je jetais un regard de rage à mes ennemis avant de me figer. Je pouvais sentir mon frère bouger, venir vers moi. Cette fois, je laissais un petit sourire jouer sur mon visage. La femme, qui me fixait toujours avec force, sembla comprendre pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Elle disparut aussitôt. Moi qui gardais un semblant de conscience, je me laissais finalement aller. Je me laissais tomber en avant, seulement retenu par mes gardiens. J'entendis alors le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui s'éclipse, rapidement suivi par un grognement de rage, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je revins à moi, je me trouvais allongé sur le canapé du manoir. Et ça, ce n'était pas un bon signe. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, fixant mon regard dans celui de mon frère, remplit d'inquiétude. Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant avant de me redresser doucement. Je remarquais aussitôt que ma blessure à l'épaule avait été guérie. J'allais le remercier quand soudain je me figeais. Nous n'étions pas seuls dans le salon. Je jetais un regard terrorisé à mes parents avant de tourner de nouveau mon regard sur mon frère, lui demandant par télépathie :

_« Je suis mal barré… pas vrai ? »_

Il ne me répondit pas et détourna le regard. Okay, je me retrouvais donc seul contre eux. Je grimaçais et murmurais doucement :

« Je peux tout expliquer… »

Ma mère, l'aînée des sœurs Halliwell, une femme au tempérament violent, me coupa aussitôt :

« Vraiment ? Peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu étais dans le monde souterrain, seul, en pleine nuit, en train de boire de l'alcool alors que tu n'as que 17 ans ?! »

J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

« Est-ce que tu imagines notre inquiétude lorsque ton frère s'est mis à hurler ton nom, en pleine nuit ? »

Je jetais un regard surpris à mon frère avant de murmurer :

« Je ne pensais pas… »

Encore une fois, elle me coupa la parole et continua, cette fois en hurlant :

« Exactement ! Tu ne pensais pas ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Et je ne suis pas une idiote, Christopher ! Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'aventures en pleine nuit dans le monde souterrain! Es-tu complètement stupide ?! »

Cette fois, je décidais de garder le silence. Je me voyais mal lui répondre que cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que, toutes les nuits, je m'aventurais dans le monde souterrain et que jusqu'à maintenant, je m'en étais très bien sorti. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer ma situation. Un sentiment de trahison me parcourut et je me figeais. D'un coup, je redressais mon regard sur celui de mon frère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait ça ? Je lui demandais aussitôt par télépathie :

_« Wyatt… ? Pourquoi tu te sens trahi… ? »_

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde de la même manière mais apparemment, il était un peu trop en colère pour ça. D'une voix brûlante de rage il répondit :

« Peut-être parce que tu t'es aventuré seul, dans le monde souterrain. Et comme Maman, je ne suis pas stupide ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ! Je croyais que notre lien était plus fort que des mensonges ! »

Cette fois je fronçais les sourcils. Pourtant, au lieu de crier, je murmurais :

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Wy. »

Je sentis sa colère irradier dans mon esprit et sa magie onduler autour de moi. Malgré-moi, je me reculais dans le canapé, les yeux écarquillés. Sa voix claqua, puissante :

« Un mensonge par omission reste un mensonge ! »

Je ne dis rien, le fixant encore avec stupeur. Mon père intervint alors :

« Chris, ce que ton frère essai de te dire, c'est qu'il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Pourquoi t'aventures-tu dans le monde souterrain en pleine nuit, sans nous prévenir ? »

Je déglutis difficilement avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais finalement je ne répondis rien. Ca ne servirait à rien de leur dire que contrairement à mon frère, je n'étais pas tout puissant, que contrairement à lui, j'avais besoin d'être préparé pour combattre les démons. Et puis si je leur avais dit mes plans, ils m'en auraient aussitôt empêché. Je me contentais donc de rester silencieux, fixant le sol.

J'entendis ma mère soupirer avant de murmurer :

« Wyatt, bride les pouvoirs de ton frère. »

Cette fois, je réagis aussitôt :

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

Je sentis la surprise de mon frère en même temps que la mienne et il murmura :

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la solution… »

Je lui jetais un regard reconnaissant avant de tourner mes yeux vers ma mère. Et là je me figeais. Elle avait ce regard, celui qui disait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Wyatt Matthews Halliwell, tu n'es pas stupide n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'il y retournera dès qu'il le pourra, et sans nous prévenir. Il attendra que tu dormes et il se mettra de nouveau en danger. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui intervins. Je pouvais sentir la résolution de mon frère faiblir :

« Mais si un démon attaque, je serais sans défense, c'est encore plus dangereux ! »

Je vis l'étincelle de victoire briller dans son regard lorsqu'elle continuait :

« Juste tes pouvoirs d'être de lumière alors, il suffit de te laisser ton pouvoir de télékinésie pour que tu puisses te défendre en cas de danger. Avec lui, tu ne seras pas sans protection. Et puis, il te suffira d'appeler ton grand frère ou ta tante Paige pour avoir de l'aide. »

« Je ne pourrais plus lancer de sort ? »

Je la vis hésiter un court instant avant qu'elle ne murmure :

« Non, plus de sort. »

Avant même que mon frère ne réponde, je sus qu'il acceptait. D'un mouvement brusque, je me redressais. Il n'était pas question que je les laisse faire ça ! Surtout pas avec ce que je venais d'apprendre ! J'allais leur faire part de mes découvertes lorsque je me figeais. Non… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je savais que Wyatt se sentait déjà responsable pour tous les démons qui m'avaient attaqué pour l'atteindre lui. Si j'avais décidé dans un premier temps d'aller investiguer le monde souterrain, c'était surtout pour ne plus me retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Je sentis sa magie m'entourer et je murmurais doucement à travers notre lien :

_« Wy, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça… »_

Je savais que ma supplique, ainsi que mes yeux remplis de larmes, pouvaient le faire craquer. Je sentis son hésitation mais il se reprit rapidement et je fus frappé par sa magie. Je me pliais en deux, le souffle coupé. Je pouvais sentir ma magie d'être de lumière se concentrer dans mon corps avant de m'être totalement bloquée.

Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue, me sentant plus vide que jamais. Je me redressais finalement, ignorant le regard rempli de culpabilité de mon frère.

Je vis ma mère me fixer avec force, de même pour mon père. Eux ne s'en voulaient pas. Je serrais les dents et m'éloignais d'eux. J'avais besoin de calme, là tout de suite. Alors que j'allais sortir du salon, ma mère murmura :

« Et tu es privé de sortie pour les deux prochaines semaines. »

Je haussais les épaules, lui signifiant par là que je m'en fichais royalement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'amis de toute manière. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle continua :

« Et interdiction de toucher au livre des ombres pendant deux semaines aussi. »

Cette fois, je me figeais. Je tournais mon regard horrifié vers elle et alors que j'allais lui dire ma façon de penser, mon grand frère murmura :

« Ca ne te fera pas de mal, Chris et puis tu as besoin de repos. »

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, n'en revenant pas. Le livre des ombres était mon seul hobby, je pouvais passer des heures à le feuilleter, encore et encore et ils le savaient ! Et puis j'en aurais besoin pour pouvoir me défendre face aux futures attaques. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que la femme allait revenir !

Wyatt continua, scellant alors mon destin :

« Je m'occuperais personnellement de poser un sort qui t'empêchera de toucher le livre. »

Cette fois, je laissais la colère m'envahir et je restais un moment immobile. Tout ce que j'avais appris dans la nuit me revint et je fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Dans ce cas il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Sans pouvoir pour me protéger, sans accès au livre, sans révéler mon secret… Je ne pouvais faire qu'une seule chose. Fermer mon esprit et bloquer totalement mon frère. C'était une chose que je n'avais jamais faite, une chose qui me répugnait. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Je me concentrais un court instant et construisis un mur, rejetant avec force l'esprit de mon frère. Je vis son regard s'écarquiller tandis qu'il faisait un pas en avant, tendant la main pour m'attraper. Je lui jetais un regard sans émotion et me détournais. Pour éviter qu'il ne soit atteint à travers moi, il me suffisait de bloquer notre lien. Je me sentis encore plus vide et je laissais un sanglot m'envahir avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je m'écroulais dans mon lit, retenant comme je le pouvais mes sanglots. Bordel, ce n'était pas juste ! Je n'avais rien fait de mal ! Je restais un instant allongé, reniflant de temps en temps. Même si je savais pourquoi ma famille réagissait aussi violement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Je passais beaucoup de temps à chasser les démons et je m'étais mis en danger en investiguant le monde souterrain. Ils étaient juste inquiets… mais alors pourquoi je me sentais autant trahi ? Je pouvais comprendre mes parents, je savais que ma mère et mon père s'inquiétaient toujours énormément pour moi ou mon frère. Enfin, surtout pour moi, après tout, Wyatt pouvait se protéger et probablement, s'il le voulait, détruire qui il voulait.

J'avais toujours eu un complexe d'infériorité avec mon frère, pourtant nos relations avaient toujours été bonnes. Je ne lui avais jamais menti et c'était pareil pour lui, enfin je pense. Mais juste cette fois, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, je voulais pouvoir me débrouiller seul et sans l'aide de ma famille, j'en avais juste marre d'être un poids pour eux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça ?!

Je me redressais doucement en position assise et écoutais avec attention les bruits dans le manoir. Mes parents retournaient dans leur chambre, chuchotant doucement. Alors qu'ils passaient devant ma chambre, je compris un bout de phrase :

« …Il lui ressemble de plus en plus… »

Je me figeais, réfléchissant un court instant. Ils parlaient probablement de ma tante Prue. J'étais souvent comparé à elle, peut-être à cause de mon pouvoir de télékinésie et de mon physique, brun aux yeux verts.

J'entendis la porte de leur chambre se fermer et j'attendis encore un peu avant d'entendre les pas de mon frère résonner dans le couloir. Je fixais le rai de lumière qui brillait sous ma porte, attendant en silence. Enfin, je vis une ombre s'arrêter derrière ma porte et je retins mon souffle. Wyatt. Il devait m'en vouloir et être autant perdu que moi. Nous qui avions toujours eu ce lien, qui sentions la présence de l'autre grâce à lui… sa tête devait lui sembler bien vide. Pour ma part, la douce chaleur de son amour dans mon esprit me manquait déjà. Je remontais mes jambes contre mon torse, inspirant doucement.

Mon frère resta plusieurs secondes devant la porte avant qu'il ne toc doucement tout en murmurant :

« Chris… ? »

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche et lui répondis :

« Va-t-en ! »

Ma voix, brisée, me choqua. Je ne pensais pas paraître aussi pitoyable. Si je n'avais pas bloqué le lien, je suis certain que j'aurais pu ressentir de la culpabilité et de la tristesse irradier de mon frère. J'entendis un petit bruit sec et je sus, instinctivement, que Wyatt venait de poser son front contre la porte en bois. Je reniflais une dernière fois, attendant un silence. Enfin Wyatt murmura :

« Je suis désolé petit frère… C'est pour ton bien. »

Je ne répondis rien, retenant une nouvelle fois mes larmes. Je murmurais doucement, ne sachant pas s'il m'entendrait :

« Je suis désolé, Wy… »

Mon frère s'éloigna ensuite et je restais immobile un petit moment avant de me redresser. Je devais tenir à jour mes notes. Je récupérais mon journal sous mon lit, ainsi qu'un stylo et j'écrivis rageusement mes dernières découvertes.

_Mardi 17 aout 2021_

_Hey journal, ce soir je serais bref, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à tout te raconter sur ma journée, je vais juste te raconter les derniers évènements qui me semblent importants. J'ai fait une incursion dans le monde souterrain cette nuit, pendant que Wyatt dormait. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien alors je ne lui ai rien dit, il a déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça. Bref, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'inquiétant dans le bar où je récolte les rumeurs qui circulent chez les démons. Deux démons discutaient non loin de moi et ils en voulaient à mon frère. _

_Apparemment, je suis son point faible… Tu le crois ça ? Bordel, comme si je n'étais pas assez faible comme ça et que Wyatt n'avait pas assez de soucis ! Une femme, je n'ai pas encore découvert son identité ni un moyen de la battre, pense pouvoir atteindre mon frère à travers moi. Tu le sais, j'ai un lien mental avec Wyatt et apparemment elle pourrait le tuer à travers celui-ci. _

_Dans le monde souterrain je me suis fait prendre et j'ai tué les deux démons mais la femme en a appeler cinq autres. Wyatt a dû sentir ma détresse car il est intervenu. Alors je suis maintenant privé de sorti pendant deux semaines, privé du livre des ombres et privé de mes pouvoirs d'être de lumière et je ne peux plus lancer de sorts aussi. _

_Journal, j'ai dû faire quelque chose d'horrible et Wyatt doit m'en vouloir… J'ai coupé notre lien. Sur le coup ça m'a paru la chose à faire. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute, après tout c'est mon frère et je l'aime… alors j'ai coupé notre lien. C'est dur, journal, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être complet, comme s'il me manquait une partie de mon âme. J'espère que tout sera rapidement terminé. Je compte tuer la femme qui en veut à mon frère et ensuite, tout ira pour le mieux._

_De ce que j'ai compris, pour que son rituel fonctionne, il faut qu'elle utilise une potion et un sort. Il me suffit donc d'éviter de recevoir une potion et de l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne puisse dire son sort. J'y arriverais, il le faut. Pour mon grand frère, pour qu'il puisse enfin vivre normalement. Journal, je viens d'avoir plusieurs idées pour me défendre. Je vais m'entraîner de plus en plus avec ma magie pour être capable de me défendre contre les ennemis de mon frère, je ne veux plus qu'il s'inquiète._

Une fois terminé de raconter mes péripéties et d'annoter mes réflexions, je restais un moment immobile. Peut-être que, pendant les deux semaines qui allaient suivre, je pourrais mettre en place mon propre livre des ombres. Oh je n'étais pas stupide, je n'allais pas recopier tous les sorts, comme celui pour abandonner ses pouvoirs. Non mais je pourrais me faire mon propre bestiaire avec toutes les informations que j'avais collecté. Et lorsque j'aurais de nouveau accès à mes pouvoirs, je pourrais lancer un sort pour protéger mon livre. Oui, décidément, c'était une bonne idée. Je connaissais le livre des ombres presque par cœur, il me suffirait de recopier ce que je me souvenais en attendant d'y avoir de nouveau accès. Et il faudrait aussi que je pense à plusieurs pièges ou potions pour me protéger des démons qui allaient me poursuivre.

Je reposais mon journal sous mon lit et me déshabillais rapidement avant de m'écrouler dans mon lit. Demain ce serait un nouveau jour et je pourrais commencer mes projets.

C'est l'esprit plein d'idées de potions, de sorts et de pièges que je m'endormis, vers 4 heures du matin.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je restais un moment immobile à fixer le plafond. Inconsciemment, je cherchais la présence de mon frère dans mon esprit avant de me rappeler des événements de la nuit précédente. Je fermais les yeux et tâtonnais avec douceur les murs imaginaires qui me bloquaient désormais de l'esprit de mon frère avant de soupirer doucement. Ils étaient assez épais mais je savais au fond de moi que ça ne suffirait pas. Je pouvais encore sentir qu'il était vivant… Ce qui signifiait que le lien n'était pas encore totalement bloqué.

Je me levais doucement, regardant distraitement l'heure. 10 heures du matin. Avec la nuit précédente, je n'étais pas étonné d'avoir dormi autant. Je pouvais entendre les bruits habituels dans la cuisine et j'enfilais un pantalon ainsi qu'un tee-shirt avant de me diriger vers celle-ci.

C'est d'une petite voix et en fixant mes yeux au sol que je murmurais un petit « Bonjour » avant de m'installer à table.

Il n'y avait que Wyatt et ma mère dans la cuisine et je décidais de les ignorer un maximum. Après tout, j'étais encore en colère contre eux. Alors que je me servais un café, toujours en silence, je pus entendre le soupir attristé de ma mère. Je relevais doucement mon regard et la fixais avec une légère curiosité. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait fait soupirer, mais mon frère. Wyatt gigotait sur sa chaise, son regard ne se fixant pas trois secondes au même endroit avant de bouger de nouveau. Je fronçais un court instant les sourcils, l'observant avec surprise. Et pile à ce moment là, son regard bleu tomba dans le mien. Il se figea et je le vis ouvrir la bouche avant qu'il ne s'immobilise et recommence son manège. Je haussais les épaules et buvais rapidement mon café, ignorant les pancakes et cookies présents sur la table. Je n'avais pas faim. Une fois terminé, je me redressais et fus interrompu par ma mère, qui me demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu n'as pas faim Chris ? »

Je secouais doucement la tête en murmurant :

« Non… Je retourne dans ma chambre. »

Je vis son regard peiné mais l'ignora au maximum. Alors que j'allais sortir de la cuisine, Wyatt prit finalement la parole :

« Pourquoi tu me bloques ? »

Je grimaçais doucement en me figeant. Plus que la question, c'est sa voix triste qui me fit répondre :

« Je pense que tu le sais, Wy. »

Il n'était pas question que je lui dise la vérité et comme je ne voulais pas mentir… Je lui jetais un regard avant de hausser de nouveau les épaules devant son silence et de m'éloigner. Une fois devant la porte, je demandais toutefois :

« Maman, est-ce qu'on a un journal ou un livre avec des pages blanches ? J'aimerais écrire un peu… »

Ma mère hésita un court instant avant de murmurer :

« Je ne crois pas chéri… Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton ordinateur ou de simples feuilles de papier ? »

Je secouais la tête par la négative et demandais alors doucement, mes yeux fixés sur le sol :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en prendre un à la librairie lorsque tu sortiras ? »

Elle fronça un moment les sourcils, cherchant apparemment à comprendre pourquoi je voulais un tel objet, avant d'acquiescer :

« Je dois aller au club cet après-midi, je passerais t'en prendre un à ce moment là. Tu veux une taille spécifique ? »

Je lui répondis aussitôt :

« Un A4 ou A3. »

« Okay Chris… »

Je sus qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase et elle demanda de nouveau :

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim ? Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. »

« J'en suis sûr maman… Je monte dans ma chambre ! »

Et sur ces mots, je me précipitais dans mon sanctuaire. La première étape pour mon projet était en place. Maintenant je devais penser à des pièges pour ma sécurité et celles de ma famille. C'est donc en faisant mon lit, la fenêtre grande ouverte et la musique résonnant que j'imaginais plusieurs scenarii. Il faudrait que je les mette par écris et que je fasse plusieurs calculs pour vérifier leur fonctionnement, pourtant, j'étais persuadé qu'ils fonctionneraient.

Je pris une douche, mélangeant encore plusieurs scenarii dans ma tête. Je ne me laisserais pas enlever facilement et je détruirais celle qui en voulait à mon frère avant qu'elle ne puisse agir. Une fois habillé, je m'installais à mon bureau, sortant plusieurs feuilles, un crayon et une gomme. Il fallait que je mette mes idées sur papier dès maintenant. Le temps passa vite tandis que je dessinais et calculais et il fut bientôt l'heure de manger. En plein travail, je ne ressentais pas du tout la faim alors lorsque ma mère passa devant ma chambre pour me dire que le repas était servi, je lui dis aussitôt sans la regarder :

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Pourtant, en sentant une tension magique non loin de moi, je tournais le regard vers elle avec surprise. Pourquoi était-elle en colère ? Je déglutis lorsqu'elle dit, d'une voix froide :

« Si tu te prives de manger parce que tu es puni, c'est que tu es stupide ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux, comprenant enfin sa réaction. Je répondis aussitôt :

« Je ne suis pas stupide maman, si je veux récupérer me pouvoirs et ne plus être puni, le mieux serait encore que je sois en pleine forme. C'est juste que là, je suis occupé et que je n'ai pas très faim… »

Je la sentis se calmer et elle murmura :

« Je suis sûr que tu comprends notre réaction Chris, et, plus que la mienne et celle de ton père, tu devrais comprendre celle de ton frère. Il était dans un état pitoyable hier quand il t'a ramené, inconscient, du monde souterrain. Il aurait pu détruire la maison si tu n'étais pas revenu à toi aussi vite. Et depuis que tu as… bloqué votre lien, il est bizarre et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Pourquoi le punis-tu ? »

J'hésitais un court moment avant de murmurer :

« Je ne le bloquerais pas longtemps maman, je te le promets mais là… j'aimerais pouvoir garder mes pensées pour moi et ne pas les partager. »

Elle acquiesça et murmura :

« Tu viens quand même manger, s'il-te-plait ? »

Je soupirais, jetant un dernier regard sur mon travail avant de me redresser. Je la suivis dans le couloir tout en marmonnant pour la forme :

« Je n'ai pas très faim alors faudra pas me donner trop à manger… »

Elle eut un petit rire qui me fit sourire et nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine. Je remarquais aussitôt l'absence de mon frère et demandais :

« Wyatt ne mange pas ? »

Ma mère détourna le regard et elle murmura :

« Il est parti voir ton père à l'école de magie. »

Je fronçais un court instant les sourcils, devinant que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il était probablement dans le monde souterrain en train de chasser des démons. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas le savoir, parce que je bloquais notre lien. Je déglutis doucement et hésitais un moment à tout arrêter avant de me reprendre. Wyatt était fort, il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour chasser et même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir confirmer son état, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à des sentiments égoïstes. Je devais encore stabiliser mon mur mental et tout arrêter maintenant n'aiderait pas.

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur, malgré quelques instants de silence pesant. Enfin, j'aidais ma mère à ranger et faire la vaisselle avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avant qu'elle ne sorte de la maison, elle me rappela plusieurs choses :

« Ne laisse pas d'inconnus rentrer et surtout, si des démons attaquent, appelle aussitôt ton frère ou ta tante. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer, soupirant pour la forme.

« Ah et maman, pense à mon bouquin s'il te plait ! »

« Je n'ai pas oublié chéri, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit de la maison. Je restais un instant derrière la porte, silencieux. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que les démons m'attaquent cet après-midi. Je me repris finalement et me dirigeais vers le grenier, récupérant plusieurs fioles contenant des potions pour vaincre les démons. Il y en avait toujours plusieurs en attente, en cas d'attaque impromptue de démons. Je récupérais ensuite la boîte aux cristaux et disposais ceux-ci à des endroits stratégiques. Finalement fier de moi, j'allais dans ma chambre chercher mes papiers et crayons pour travailler dans le grenier. Si les démons venaient à attaquer, j'aurais plus de facilité à éviter les boules d'énergie ici plutôt que dans ma chambre. Pour plus de sécurité, je récupérais également un athamé que je glissais dans mon pantalon.

Une fois bien protégé, je continuais mon travail, dessinant et rédigeant ce que je pouvais. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que finalement je sentis une tension dans l'air. D'un bond, je me redressais, saisissant deux potions dans mes mains.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant que six… non, sept démons n'apparaissent. Je grimaçais et me préparais au combat. Il s'agissait de simples démons, probablement des chasseurs de primes engagés par la « maitresse ». Je les vis m'approcher doucement, m'encerclant sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je pouvais m'en sortir… probablement. Mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. J'appelais aussitôt mon frère à l'aide :

« Wyatt ! »

Pourtant, alors que les secondes passaient, il ne vint pas. Je déglutis difficilement, me rappelant qu'avec le lien coupé, il ne m'entendrait probablement pas s'il était dans le monde souterrain. Super. Je tentais alors d'appeler ma tante Paige, en pure perte. Elle devait être trop occupée et je n'insistais pas… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée à cause de moi.

Je me décidais alors à agir. D'un geste, j'envoyais deux démons voler à l'autre bout du grenier. Les autres comprirent aussitôt que je pouvais me montrer dangereux et formèrent des boules de feu et d'énergie. J'en évitais deux avant de jeter mes potions vers mes attaquants les plus proches. Ceux-ci explosèrent avec des cris d'agonie et je souris doucement. Deux de moins, il en restait cinq. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je me retrouvais acculé au mur et j'esquivais difficilement une nouvelle attaque avant de renvoyer une boule d'énergie à l'envoyeur.

Quatre.

Je n'avais plus de potions mais encore un athamé et des cristaux. Sur ma droite, deux démons étaient proche l'un de l'autre. D'un geste, je les encerclais avec les cristaux. Je les entendis hurler de rage tandis que leurs compagnons poussaient des cris de guerre, me fonçant dessus.

Deux.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'envoyer mon adversaire au loin en utilisant mon pouvoir qu'il était déjà en face de moi, son poing fonçant vers mon ventre. Je l'évitais de justesse, me cognant contre le mur dans la manœuvre. Je tentais une nouvelle fois d'appeler mon frère, juste au cas où, et évitais un nouveau coup, cette fois dirigé vers ma tempe. D'un geste agile, je me baissais et laissais mon ennemi être emporté par son coup. Rapidement, je plantais l'athamé dans son dos, écoutant avec satisfaction son cri alors qu'il redevenait poussière.

Un.

Je me retournais vers mon ennemi quand soudain je me figeais. Ce salaud avait libéré ses amis. Je grimaçais tout en évitant une nouvelle attaque.

Trois.

Malgré-moi, je commençais à fatiguer. C'est probablement pour ça que je ne réagis pas assez vite alors qu'une boule d'énergie fonçait sur moi. Elle me frappa en plein dans la jambe droite, me faisant m'écrouler au sol en poussant un cri. Je serrais les dents avec rage avant de jeter une nouvelle fois ma main devant moi, les propulsant cette fois tous les trois loin de moi. D'un coup d'œil, je repérais les potions restantes sur le plan de travail. Me concentrant, je les fis léviter et les propulsais vers mes ennemis. Deux ne purent esquiver et disparurent dans d'abominables cris.

Un.

Le dernier se jeta en avant et je tentais de l'envoyer en arrière avec mon pouvoir. Pourtant, peut-être était-ce à cause de la perte de sang ou de la fatigue, mon pouvoir ne fut pas assez puissant. Avec violence, il me redressa et me propulsa contre le mur. Mon souffle se coupa sous le choc et je m'écroulais à nouveau au sol, à moitié conscient.

Merde, j'avais réussi à en vaincre six, ce n'étais pas un simple démon, seul, qui allait m'avoir ! J'ouvris un œil trouble sur mon ennemi, au dessus de moi, le voyant arborer un sourire fier. Je respirais par petit coup, comprenant que j'avais probablement une côte cassée. Bordel, ça faisait mal. Je me fis violence et d'un petit geste du poignet, ramenais un cristal en position, juste devant moi. Je vis le regard surpris de mon adversaire alors qu'il comprenait qu'il était maintenant prisonnier. Je restais un instant immobile, toujours allongé au sol. D'un œil fatigué, j'observais l'état du grenier. Six petits tas de poussière ornaient maintenant le sol, ainsi qu'un peu de sang. Le mien.

Je grimaçais de nouveau et me redressais en prenant appuis sur le mur, ignorant les cris de rage de mon prisonnier. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'une éclipse. Je restais appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés. J'étais certains qu'il s'agissait de mon frère. Un petit bruit de surprise sortit de sa bouche et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur sa silhouette, s'approchant rapidement de moi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire de vainqueur avant que mes jambes ne lâchent et qu'il ne me rattrape, me prenant tout contre lui. J'inspirais son odeur avec douceur, m'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne plus tomber.

« Chris… ? Que s'est-il passé bon sang ?! »

J'eus un petit rire que je regrettais bien vite, la douleur explosant dans ma cage thoracique. Il s'en rendit compte car il me serra un peu plus tendrement contre lui et je sentis la chaleur de la guérison m'entourer. Après quelques secondes, je pus lui répondre :

« Attaque de démons, une journée ordinaire. Et toi, ta journée ? »

Je le sentis secouer la tête de droite à gauche devant mon ironie avant qu'il ne termine de me soigner. Je m'éloignais finalement de lui en douceur, relâchant mon étreinte.

Il se tourna alors vers le grenier et étudia un peu plus intensément le champ de bataille. Il murmura alors :

« Six… et un septième prisonnier. Comment as-tu fait… ? »

Je grimaçais tout en observant mon captif faire les cents pas dans sa cage :

« D'après moi, j'aurais pu faire mieux et ne pas être blessé. »

Je sentis soudain une tension dans la pièce et tournais mon regard surpris vers mon grand frère. Il demanda, son regard plongé dans le mien :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? »

Je détournais le regard et marmonnais :

« Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu. Je suppose que tu étais dans le monde souterrain. »

Je le vis secouer la tête de droite à gauche alors qu'il murmurait, d'une voix brisée :

« Tu préfères être blessé plutôt que de débloquer notre lien… ? »

**La prochaine fois:**

_« Wy… »_

_Presque aussitôt, une main fraiche vint se poser sur mon front brûlant et mon grand frère murmura dans un sanglot :_

_« Tu es un idiot Chris… un idiot fini ! Tu aurais dû me le dire… Tu aurais dû tout me dire, c'est à moi de te protéger et non pas l'inverse ! »_


	2. Qu'est ce que je dois faire?

**Titre de la fiction :** Notre lien

**Titre du chapitre :** Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages et ne fais aucun profit avec mes textes. (Enfin sauf si on prend en compte les reviews, que je considère comme une récompense :p)

**Note :** Voici la deuxième et dernière partie pour cette histoire! Deux autres arcs/histoires sont à suivre sous peu!**  
**

**Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? »

Je détournais le regard et marmonnais :

« Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu. Je suppose que tu étais dans le monde souterrain. »

Je le vis secouer la tête de droite à gauche alors qu'il murmurait, d'une voix brisée :

« Tu préfères être blessé plutôt que de débloquer notre lien… ? »

Je détournais le regard sans rien répondre et reportais mon attention sur le démon.

« Je m'occupe de l'interroger. »

La voix de mon frère me ramena à la réalité et je le fixais avec surprise. J'allais lui répondre que ce n'était pas nécessaire quand il me jeta un regard froid qui me fit reculer d'un pas malgré-moi.

« J'ai dis que je m'en occupais. Tu peux aller te reposer. »

Je soupirais et commençais à m'éloigner quand je m'arrêtais, murmurant :

« Je vais dormir un peu alors. Wy… Je crois qu'ils étaient après moi, ils n'ont eu aucune hésitation en me voyant. »

Même si je ne lui révélais pas tout, je pouvais au moins lui dire ça. Et puis de toute manière, il l'apprendrait bien assez vite par le démon. Sur ces mots, je retournais dans ma chambre, m'écroulant sur mon lit en grognant. L'inconvénient lorsqu'on était blessé et ensuite soigné, c'était la grande fatigue qui suivait. C'était comme si le corps avait utilisé toute son énergie. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis aussitôt.

« Chris, allez petit frère, réveille-toi. »

J'ouvris un œil fatigué et fixais mon frère avec tendresse. Inconsciemment, je tendis mon esprit vers le sien avant de sentir le mur qui me séparait de lui. Je gémis doucement, encore à moitié endormi. D'une main ferme, Wyatt me secoua et je grognais cette fois-ci, me réveillant complètement. D'une voix cassée par la fatigue, je murmurais :

« Wy… L'est quelle heure ? »

Mon frère me fit un petit sourire avant de répondre :

« Dix-neuf heure trente, Papa a un problème à l'école il rentrera tard et Maman doit rester au club. Ce soir, il n'y aura que nous deux. J'ai préparé à manger, tu me rejoins dans la cuisine ? »

J'acquiesçais doucement et le regardais se lever et sortir de ma chambre. Je fermais un court instant les yeux, passant ma main devant mes paupières closes. Je me sentais lourd, j'avais probablement trop dormi. Je soupirais et me levais finalement, rejoignant mon frère dans la cuisine.

J'haussais un sourcil en apercevant le plat de pâtes prêt sur la table et murmurais :

« Ta spécialité ? »

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa à table, marmonnant :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas les qualités d'une femme… contrairement à toi. »

Je grimaçais avant de m'installer à sa suite et de répondre :

« Ne laisse jamais Maman t'entendre dire ça, elle te ferait exploser sur le champ. Et puis j'aime bien savoir cuisiner, ça m'aide aussi pour faire des potions. »

Je me servis une bonne portion de pâtes et commençais à manger, appréciant chaque bouchée. Les plats de mon frère n'étaient peut être pas travaillés mais au moins ils avaient le mérite de bien remplir le ventre. Et en plus je mourrais de faim, peut-être parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ce jour là ou peut-être à cause de l'attaque de démons. Je fronçais alors les sourcils, me rappelant un détail :

« Wy, est-ce que le démon t'a révélé quelque chose ? »

Je vis clairement l'hésitation de mon frère avant qu'il ne marmonne :

« Un démon supérieur cherche à te capturer mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ta tête est mise à prix dans le monde souterrain. »

Je grimaçais avant de murmurer :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, et puis, au moins ils ne veulent pas me tuer, c'est déjà ça. »

Wyatt grogna tout en se servant un peu d'eau et il marmonna :

« Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi ils te veulent vivant et ça, ce n'est pas bon. »

Je ne dis rien et finis mon plat en silence. Finalement, alors que je reposais mes couverts, mon frère murmura :

« Je vais devoir prévenir Maman et Papa et comme tu t'en doutes… »

Je finis sa phrase sans même y penser :

« … nos tantes seront aussi de la partie. »

Il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis avant de me lever et de débarrasser mon assiette. Alors que je me préparais à faire la vaisselle, je murmurais :

« C'est quand même bien que ce soit les vacances d'été et que je sois puni de sortie. Ca va faciliter ma surveillance… »

Je n'attendais pas de réponse et je commençais donc ma corvée de nettoyage.

Une fois terminé, j'allais m'asseoir devant la télé, m'installant confortablement sur le canapé. Mon frère me rejoignit rapidement et nous décidâmes qu'un film d'action ferait l'affaire pour nous occuper. Alors que le film allait commencer, je murmurais doucement :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi pour me surveiller tu sais, je suis sûr que tu avais prévu quelque chose ce soir avec tes amis. »

Il haussa les épaules et murmura :

« Ils peuvent attendre et leur vie n'est pas en danger, contrairement à la tienne. »

J'eus un petit rire silencieux et marmonnais :

« Je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul, je n'ai pas besoin de mon grand frère pour ça, Wy. »

Il ne répondit rien et je reportais mon attention sur la télé. C'était rare que l'on puisse profiter d'un moment de calme en étant juste tous les deux. Je me détendis donc et profitais du moment. Vers la moitié du film, je sentis la fatigue m'envahir de nouveau et je papillonnais des yeux. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère, qui se décala doucement pour que je sois plus confortable. Je soupirais de bonheur et me laissais complètement aller.

Je revins à moi pendant quelques secondes cette nuit là en sentant l'habituelle sensation de l'éclipse. Je devinais instinctivement que mon frère m'avait emmené dans mon lit et je me laissais glisser avec délectation sous la couette. J'étais encore habillé mais je m'en fichais royalement et apparemment c'était pareil pour mon frère. Alors qu'il glissait tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux, je murmurais doucement :

« Reste avec moi cette nuit Wy… »

Je refermais les yeux, attendant qu'enfin il se décide. Finalement il soupira et pris place près de moi, me serrant dans ses bras. Je me détendis de nouveau, écoutant sa respiration près de mon oreille. Il murmura alors :

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on est un peu vieux pour ça, petit frère ? »

J'eus un petit rire avant de me rendormir, en sécurité.

Le lendemain je me réveillais de bonne heure, entouré par la chaleur du corps de Wyatt. J'inspirais son odeur avec calme, réfléchissant un moment à notre relation. D'un point de vue extérieur nous devions donner l'impression d'être un couple. L'idée me fit rire et frissonner en même temps. Je ne me voyais pas vivre avec mon frère ainsi, après tout c'était contre nature. Pourtant je ne me voyais pas non plus vivre sans lui. Je me demandais souvent si ma mère ressentait la même chose avec ses sœurs. Pour moi, Wyatt était toute ma vie.

Il était celui qui venait toujours à mon secours, celui qui me protégeait et qui me faisait rire. Il était une partie de moi.

C'est probablement pour cela que je supportais que notre lien soit bloqué. Je savais que cela perturbait mon frère aussi de ne plus me sentir dans sa tête, de ne plus pouvoir me parler par télépathie et de ne plus pouvoir me localiser. Oh je le savais très bien, après tout c'était pareil pour moi.

Sauf que moi, je bloquais ce lien. J'avais probablement le choix. Si je débloquais le lien et que j'expliquais tout à mon frère, il m'aiderait à me défendre, il ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Mais je savais, au plus profond de moi, que ça ne suffirait pas. Il suffisait d'une erreur, d'une inattention, et les démons pourraient atteindre mon frère à travers moi. Je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans lui et être la cause de sa mort.

Inconsciemment, je me rapprochais de lui et le serrais dans mes bras, fermant les yeux avec force. Cette fois, c'était à moi de le protéger. Avec de la chance, nous tuerions la « maitresse » avant qu'elle ne puisse agir et je pourrais de nouveau partager mon esprit avec mon frère. Il n'en saurait rien et il n'aurait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Tout irait bien.

Wyatt ouvrit un œil et me rendit mon étreinte, marmonnant doucement :

« L'est un peu tôt pour les câlins, petit frère. »

J'eus un petit rire et me redressais, le laissant à moitié endormi dans mon lit. Il grogna doucement avant de s'enrouler dans la couette, refermant ses yeux bleus.

Je me levais d'un bond, plein d'énergie. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je pouvais entendre les cliquetis habituels dans la cuisine et m'y précipitais. Ma mère cuisinait dans pancakes et mon père lisait son journal. Je leur dis bonjour tout en m'installant à la table.

« Hey Peanut* ! Bien dormi ? »

Je la fixais un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle souriait avec autant de bonne humeur. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant le même sourire chez mon père. Okay… Ils me cachaient quelque chose.

« Oui, très bien… Pourquoi ces sourires ? »

Je n'étais pas vraiment réputé pour ma patience. Mon père toussa doucement avant de se cacher derrière son journal et je reportais mon attention sur ma mère.

« Maman… ? »

Elle prit alors quelque chose sur le meuble, une feuille de papier, et me la tendit. Je la pris avec précaution, découvrant une photo. Je grimaçais en la contemplant. Apparemment mes parents avaient trouvé que nous prendre en photo, moi et mon frère, pendant notre séance de câlin, était une bonne chose.

Malgré-moi, je ne pus empêcher un sourire de naître sur mon visage en contemplant la photo. J'étais à moitié allongé sur mon frère, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. On ne voyait pas vraiment mon visage, en revanche, le grand sourire heureux de mon frère dans son sommeil était juste merveilleux.

Je fermais les yeux et murmurais doucement :

« Je peux tout expliquer… »

Ma mère m'ébouriffa les cheveux et je rougis, attendant une répartie qui, je le savais, ne tarderait pas :

« Oh mais il n'y a rien à expliquer, Chris… Je suis tellement heureuse que vous vous entendiez si bien ! »

Je soupirais et demandais alors, d'une petite voix :

« Je peux la garder ? »

Ma mère eut un petit rire et répondit :

« Evidemment ! J'en ai fait plusieurs copies, au cas où. Phoebe et Paige vont adorer ! Et je suis curieuse de voir l'expression de ton frère quand il la verra lui aussi. »

Cette fois, je pus clairement sentir la chaleur sur mes joues et je baissais le regard, mettant la photo dans la poche de mon pantalon avant de me concentrer sur mon petit déjeuner.

Wyatt arriva dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. La photo était quand même assez gênante. Il nous dit bonjour tout en passant sa main avec tendresse dans mes cheveux et je frissonnais doucement. Le rire de mes parents me fit rougir un peu plus et je me redressais d'un bond, surprenant mon grand frère.

« Je… J'ai terminé ! »

Je me précipitais hors de la cuisine, sous les regards stupéfait de mon frère et amusés de mes parents. J'étais sûr que ma mère allait se faire un plaisir de révéler à mon frère pourquoi j'avais réagis ainsi et je grimaçais tout en pénétrant dans ma chambre. Rapidement, je glissais la photo dans mon journal, souriant doucement en observant une nouvelle fois l'expression joyeuse de mon frère. Je récupérais ensuite quelques vêtements avant de prendre ma douche, me détendant sous le jet brûlant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, propre et détendu, je descendis au salon, découvrant mes tantes assises sur le canapé, ainsi que ma mère, mon père et Wyatt. Je grimaçais et m'approchais d'eux, attendant le moment où ils me remarqueraient.

La première à lever le visage pour m'accueillir fut ma tante Phoebe. Elle possédait un puissant don d'empathie et elle avait probablement pu ressentir mon inquiétude. Elle me fit un sourire rassurant avant de se lever pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte avant de me diriger vers mon autre tante pour lui faire la bise. Tante Paige était bien moins câline que sa sœur, pourtant, c'était ma tante préférée. Elle savait réfléchir vite et possédait un esprit aussi affuté que le mien. J'adorais ses réparties ! Mes deux tantes avaient vécues de nombreuses années au manoir et elles y passaient encore beaucoup de temps. Toutefois, désormais, elles vivaient chacune avec leur époux et leurs enfants. Au vu de l'heure matinale, mes oncles étaient probablement restés avec eux.

Je m'installais finalement sur le canapé, là où mes parents et mon frère étaient, et demandais, avec un grand sourire innocent :

« Réunion de famille ? »

Mon frère me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et je lui fis un petit sourire avant d'attendre une réponse, qui, je le savais, ne me plairait pas :

« Ton frère nous a appris qu'un démon cherche à te kidnapper. »

Je jetais un regard à ma mère, la découvrant réellement inquiète. Son beau sourire de ce matin avait disparu, remplacé par une expression d'inquiétude. D'un coup d'œil, je remarquais que c'était la même chose pour mon père. Wyatt leur avait probablement annoncé la nouvelle après mon départ de la cuisine. Je murmurais alors, tentant de leur remonter le moral :

« Ce n'est pas nouveau... Et puis je ne risque rien avec une famille pareille. »

Ma mère grogna doucement :

« Ils en veulent encore à l'un de mes fils… Il va vraiment falloir qu'ils comprennent qu'on ne s'en prend pas à ma famille sans en subir les conséquences. »

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, souriant doucement. Ma mère avait toujours été très protectrice envers mon frère et moi et même si j'avais maintenant 17 ans et mon frère 19, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour nous.

Mon père prit la parole et demanda, son regard vert plongeant dans le mien :

« Chris, sais-tu qui en a après toi ? »

Je grimaçais et baissais les yeux. Voilà la question que je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose. Je ne voulais pas mentir… je pouvais donc révéler une part de la vérité :

« Une femme… Elle est intelligente et c'est probablement un démon supérieur. »

J'entendis l'exclamation stupéfaite de mon frère qui m'interrompit aussitôt :

« Tu la connais ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! Et pourquoi elle cherche à t'attraper vivant ? »

Cette fois je soupirais avec force. Okay, là j'allais avoir du mal à ne pas mentir. Je pouvais toutefois essayer :

« Quand tu es venu me chercher dans le monde souterrain, il y a deux nuit, c'était elle qui cherchait à m'attraper. Elle t'a senti arriver et a fui à temps… Je ne te l'ai pas dit pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas et puis je pensais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'aurais réussi si elle m'avait attaqué seule. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle mettrait ma tête à prix et que plusieurs démons m'attaqueraient ! »

Je relevais mon regard dans celui de mon frère et y vit de la surprise ainsi que de la suspicion. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je sus que j'étais maudit :

« Et pourquoi cherche-t-elle à te capturer ? Je te l'ai déjà dit petit frère, je ne suis pas stupide… Tu sais ce qu'elle te veut. »

Je déglutis et ne répondis rien, fixant mes chaussures en silence.

Ma mère intervint alors et murmura doucement :

« Chris, les mensonges et secrets ne font pas bon ménage avec notre famille, je pense que tu le sais. »

Mes tantes acquiescèrent de concert et je murmurais doucement :

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le dire… »

Wyatt me coupa, sa voix claquant avec force :

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de redresser mon visage, plantant mon regard décidé dans le sien :

« Parce qu'il y aura des conséquences si je parle et que… »

Un hoquet de surprise collectif, venant de mes parents et de mes tantes me fit me figer. Je leur jetais un regard surpris en les voyant me fixer comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme. Mon père avait pâli à une vitesse folle, tout comme ma mère. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en demandant :

« Que… ? »

Mon frère semblait tout aussi surpris que moi par leurs réactions car il en oublia sa question, posant une main sur le bras de ma mère et demandant :

« Maman… ? Tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je la vis déglutir et reprendre contenance doucement, murmurant finalement :

« Rien… ce n'est rien, juste un souvenir. »

Je penchais la tête sur le côté tout en marmonnant :

« Ca doit être un sacré souvenir pour que vous réagissiez tous comme ça…. »

Mes tantes semblaient perdues dans leur propre monde et je soupirais, me redressant finalement :

« Si on a fini avec cette discussion, j'ai des trucs à faire. »

Mon frère attrapa mon tee-shirt et tira dessus, me faisant tomber en arrière sur lui. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise tandis qu'il m'entourait de ses bras puissant. Alors que je me débattais entre ses bras, il grogna doucement :

« On n'a pas terminé. »

Je fermais les yeux avec force et m'immobilisais avant de marmonner :

« Okay okay… Je ne vois pas comment je peux aider car comme vous le savez, je n'ai _plus_ accès au livre des ombres ! »

Wyatt prit une grande inspiration et il murmura :

« Je peux très bien défaire le sort pour quelques minutes, le temps pour toi de feuilleter le livre et de me dire qui t'en veut. »

Je soupirais avant d'acquiescer doucement. J'allais me redresser quand mon frère me maintint de nouveau tout contre lui, plongeant son visage dans mon cou. Il murmura doucement, de manière à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre :

« Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, petit frère… »

Je frissonnais avant de sourire avec tendresse. Je me redressais finalement et m'avançais vers la sortie du salon, me dirigeant vers le grenier. Wyatt me suivit en silence et je pus entendre mon père dire :

« Je retourne à l'école de magie pour le moment, s'il se passe quoique ce soit, prévenez moi aussitôt ! »

Et ensuite, ma mère s'exclama :

« Ah les filles ! Il faut absolument que je vous montre une photo que j'ai prise… »

Je me tournais d'un coup vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de récupérer plusieurs photos posées sur un meuble non loin d'elle.

« Maman ! » Criai-je avec gêne avant de me précipiter en vitesse vers le grenier.

Mon frère haussa un sourcil surpris et je compris alors qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas montré la preuve de notre affection. Alors que je pénétrais dans le grenier, suivi par Wyatt, j'entendis les exclamations de surprises et de joie de mes tantes. Erg, je sentais venir les remarques et câlins…

Wyatt s'approcha du livre des ombres et posa ses mains dessus, libérant sa magie. Le livre s'illumina et je m'en approchais finalement, l'ouvrant lorsque mon frère me fit un signe positif de la tête.

Je le feuilletais un moment avant de tomber sur le démon qui voulait s'en prendre à mon frère.

_Wixiix_.

Wyatt comprit à mon regard sérieux que j'avais trouvé notre ennemi. Il se mit à côté de loi et, ensemble, nous primes connaissance des différentes informations. A la fin de ma lecture, j'étais plutôt déçu. Rien n'indiquait un moyen de la battre. Je savais que Wyatt n'aurait aucune difficulté à la tuer d'une simple pensée mais si je me retrouvais seul avec elle, je ne pourrais rien faire.

Comme je le pensais il s'agissait d'un démon supérieur, qui avait tué de nombreuses personnes. Il était aussi indiqué qu'elle possédait de grandes connaissances sur les potions et les sorts. Ca, je le savais déjà.

Mon frère restant bien silencieux, je le fixais un court instant. Il fixait l'image de la femme avec rage, la gravant probablement dans son esprit. J'allais lui dire de se calmer quand des bruits de bataille retentirent dans la maison, rapidement suivis par les cris de ma mère et de mes tantes. J'échangeais un regard avec mon frère avant de lui attraper la main et de le laisser m'éclipser avec lui au salon.

Lorsque nous apparûmes au rez-de-chaussée, je compris aussitôt que ce n'était pas une attaque habituelle de quelques démons non préparés. Je pus voir plusieurs démons tenir des potions dans leurs mains ainsi que leur position dans le salon avant de commencer à me battre. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux… une quinzaine au moins. D'un geste de la main j'envoyais les deux démons les plus près de moi voler au loin. Je n'avais cette fois prévu aucun piège et je devrais seulement compter sur mes pouvoirs pour m'en sortir.

Un cri retentit non loin de moi et je reconnus la voix de ma mère. Wyatt se précipita vers elle et j'esquivais un coup avec rapidité avant d'envoyer le démon s'écraser contre un mur.

Tout allait trop vite, je n'avais pas le temps de penser ! Je me jetais au sol en esquivant une nouvelle boule de feu avant de me redresser en vitesse. Alors que j'envoyais un vase voler vers un démon qui allait frapper ma tante Phoebe, j'entendis clairement l'un de nos ennemis crier :

« Occupez les autres, moi je me charge du gamin. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, tout comme le reste de ma famille, quand d'autres démons apparurent et se jetèrent sur eux. Quand à moi, je restais un instant immobile, choqué. Je me repris finalement en entendant le grognement de rage de mon frère ainsi qu'en voyant trois démons me jeter des potions. D'un geste, je les envoyais valser au loin, serrant les dents avec colère. Aucune potion ne me toucha. Toutefois, alors que mon attention était portée sur mes trois ennemis, je ne sentis pas le nouvel ennemi qui apparut dans mon dos.

Je poussais un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlée tandis qu'une lame pénétrait mes chairs dans mon dos. Une voix mielleuse que je reconnus aussitôt murmura dans mon oreille :

« Savais-tu qu'une potion fonctionnait bien mieux si elle est directement injectée dans le corps… ? »

Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de douleur quand la lame fut rapidement retirée de mon corps. Wixiix, car c'était bien elle, me maintint tout contre elle pendant plusieurs secondes avant de ronronner, semblant apprécier mes tremblements :

« Tu as mal… gamin… ? »

Je gémis tout en essayant de m'éloigner d'elle. Un peu de sang coula de ma bouche et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer sous la peur. Si je crachais du sang, ça signifiait que j'avais probablement un organe vital de touché. Elle sembla sentir ma peur car elle murmura :

« Je ne compte pas te tuer… tu le sais gamin. Non… Je vais laisser ton frère te soigner et ensuite, tu seras à moi. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut et je m'écroulais au sol, sans force. Je me sentais si faible… Je me mis sur le côté, roulé en boule, tentant d'atténuer la douleur. Non loin de moi, je pouvais encore entendre les cris de ma famille. Je murmurais doucement, bien malgré-moi, un mot :

« Wy… »

Presque aussitôt, une bourrasque d'énergie se répandit dans le salon et plusieurs cris d'agonies suivirent. J'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience quand je vis mon frère se précipiter vers moi, ses yeux s'écarquillant en voyant le sang se répandre à grande vitesse autour de moi.

Il s'accroupit près de moi en vitesse et posa ses mains sur ma blessure. Je le vis se concentrer un maximum, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front. Je tremblais encore et j'avais chaud. C'est bizarre, on m'avait toujours dit que quand on mourrait, on avait froid alors pourquoi… ? Je voyais ma mère se tenir debout non loin de nous, les mains devant sa bouches, pétrifiée par la peur. Mes tantes étaient elles-aussi pâles et se tenaient autour d'elle, la serrant dans leurs bras.

« Merde ! »

Je reportais mon attention sur mon frère, le voyant en colère. Pourquoi… ? Un nouveau tremblement me saisit et je gémis doucement, toussant un peu de sang. La guérison prenait plus de temps que d'habitude. Etait-ce à cause de la lame imbibée de potion… ?

Ma mère prit la parole, murmurant d'une voix blanche :

« Wyatt, que se passe-t-il ? »

Il répondit, sans perdre sa concentration :

« Ca prend trop de temps… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! »

J'inspirais doucement, frémissant en sentant le liquide rouge couler dans ma gorge et pénétrer mes poumons. Je poussais un nouveau gémissement, toussant violement. Je devais leur dire pour la potion. J'ouvris la bouche, réussissant à murmurer :

« Wy… Po… tion… »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre avec douceur :

« Shhh détend toi petit frère, je vais te soigner, tout ira bien. »

Je secouais doucement la tête de droite à gauche avant de dire de nouveau, changeant mon vocabulaire :

« Poi… son. »

Cette fois il me regarda avec surprise avant de froncer les sourcils et de se concentrer de nouveau sur mes soins. Peu à peu, alors que les secondes s'égrenaient, je pouvais sentir ma blessure se refermer. Pourtant, je pouvais aussi sentir une violente fièvre s'emparer de moi. Alors, lorsque la plaie fut totalement refermée et que le sang eut disparu, je ne me redressais pas comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je restais allongé, la respiration difficile.

« J'ai fini de guérir ta blessure petit frère, tout va bien. »

La voix de mon frère me semblait venir de loin et je restais donc immobile, mes yeux ayant du mal à se fixer sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et déposa sa main sur mon front, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise avant qu'il ne me prenne tout contre lui et qu'il ne se redresse. D'une voix blanche, il indiqua à ma mère :

« Fièvre… »

Je fermais les yeux, la tête me tournait trop et j'avais tellement chaud ! J'entendis la voix inquiète de ma mère demander :

« Tu ne peux pas le guérir ? »

Je sentis qu'on me déposait sur une surface molle et j'ouvris un court instant les yeux, me découvrant sur le canapé du salon. Si je ne m'étais pas senti aussi mal, j'aurais peut-être fait une remarque sur l'effet négatif de ce canapé. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais allongé dessus, une catastrophe avait lieu !

Pourtant, je ne réussis qu'à émettre un pauvre gémissement avant de refermer les yeux. Il y avait juste trop de lumière.

Je sentis les mains de mon frère se poser sur mon corps, cherchant encore à me soigner. Mais je ne ressentis aucune différence. Peu à peu, l'obscurité m'engloutie. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais dans cet état, délirant sur ce canapé maudit. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui m'entourait, entendre mes gémissements, mes murmures qui appelaient mon frère à l'aide et mon cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine quand soudain, j'ouvris les yeux, me découvrant debout à côté de mon corps.

J'écarquillais les yeux sous la surprise avant de murmurer :

« Je suis mort… ? »

« Pas encore, Christopher. »

Je me tournais d'un coup vers l'homme derrière moi. Il était habillé d'un costume noir, brun et les yeux bleus. Pour une certaine raison, il me semblait plutôt familier. J'allais lui demander qui il était quand mon corps se mit de nouveau à gémir et à délirer, détournant mon attention. Je regardais avec tristesse mon frère me fixer avec inquiétude, épongeant mon front brûlant avec une serviette humide. Je me demandais l'espace d'un instant où étaient mes parents et mes tantes mais je devinais rapidement qu'elles devaient être dans le grenier, en train de chercher une solution. Et Wyatt était resté pour s'occuper de moi. Il était si pâle ! Je m'avançais vers lui, souhaitant le rassurer. Je tendis la main pour l'attraper mais celle-ci passa à travers lui. Je dis alors, cherchant à attirer son attention :

« Wyatt ! Je suis là ! Regarde-moi ! »

Rien ne se passa et l'homme derrière moi murmura :

« Il ne peut ni te voir ni t'entendre. Tu es en train de mourir, Christopher. »

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, fixant de nouveau mon attention sur l'homme. Avec colère, je lui demandais :

« Et vous êtes qui vous ? »

Il me sourit et répondit :

« Tu es bien le fils de ta mère… la ressemblance est frappante. La dernière fois qu'elle est venue dans ce monde, elle m'a jeté de jolies phrases à la figure, elle aussi. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et demandais de nouveau :

« Qui êtes-vous ! »

Son sourire s'élargit et il répondit :

« Tu peux m'appeler Cole… Je vis dans ce plan astral. »

Je restais un instant songeur, me rappelant d'une conversation que j'avais surprise entre ma mère et mes tantes. Ma tante Phoebe était sortie avec un Cole, un démon. Je fis un pas en arrière tout en fixant l'homme devant moi d'un œil nouveau. Allait-il m'attaquer ?

Il dut comprendre ma réaction car il leva les bras, comme en signe de reddition et dit :

« Je ne vais rien te faire, dans ce plan astral je n'ai aucun pouvoir, tout comme toi. »

J'hésitais avant de demander avec suspicion :

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Cole eut un petit sourire avant de répondre :

« Te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, gamin. »

Cette fois je grimaçais tout en reportant mon attention sur mon frère. S'il ne pouvait rien me faire alors tant mieux, je devais avant tout me préoccuper de mon frère. Il était de plus en plus pâle et ses mains tremblaient. Je marmonnais à mon visiteur :

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je dois trouver une solution pour sauver Wyatt. »

« Oh mais tu as déjà trouvé une solution, gamin. Cela dit, elle est mauvaise, si tu veux mon avis. »

Je grognais doucement tout en gardant mon regard sur le visage ravagé de Wyatt.

« Et pourquoi mauvaise ? »

La voix de l'ancien démon me parvint, froide :

« Car elle va conduire à ta mort… et donc à la destruction de ta famille. »

Cette fois je me tournais vers lui, choqué. Je ne comptais pas mourir ! Une fois que… que j'aurais réussi à tuer le sale démon qui en voulait à mon frère tout irait bien !

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, refusant de l'écouter. Il continua néanmoins :

« Tu es en train de mourir. Rien n'indique que ta famille trouvera une solution pour te guérir. Ce qui est stupide, c'est que tu es probablement le seul à comprendre ce qui se passe. Tu es empoisonné et affaibli. Ton mur mental va s'écrouler et avec lui, ton esprit et ton frère. C'est plutôt pitoyable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je l'interrompis en criant :

« Non ! Je veux juste ne pas être le maillon faible, encore une fois ! Je veux juste que Wyatt arrête de se sentir coupable, je veux juste qu'il arrête de souffrir à cause de ma faiblesse… »

Je le vis serrer les dents avec colère alors qu'il me criait :

« Vraiment ? Es-tu un abruti ? Regarde ton frère ! Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'être heureux de te voir dans cet état !? »

Je jetais un nouveau regard à mon frère et murmurais, la voix brisée :

« Non… Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre… »

Je restais immobile un long moment, gardant mon regard sur le corps de Wyatt, observant ses lèvres trembler alors qu'il retenait un sanglot tandis que mon corps gémissait doucement sous la chaleur et la douleur ressenti. Enfin, je demandais :

« Que dois-je faire alors ? »

Cole vint prendre place à côté de moi et il posa une main sur mon épaule, murmurant doucement :

« Tant que tu es dans ce plan astral, ton esprit se fragilise. Si tu retournes dans ton corps, tu pourras garder sous contrôle le mur qui bloque ton lien. Avec ta volonté, je suis sûr que tu réussiras à le maintenir en place. »

Je reniflais doucement, faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas pleurer. Il continua d'une voix douce :

« Ton frère peut t'aider, tout comme le reste de ta famille. Trouve un moyen pour qu'ils découvrent tout ce que tu sais. As-tu une idée ? »

Je secouais la tête, perdu. Non… Je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs d'être de lumière et je ne pouvais pas utiliser de sorts. Vu mon état, je pourrais seulement émettre quelques sons. Il me serait impossible de leur dire quoique ce soit d'utile. Je restais un instant songeur avant de murmurer :

« J'ai tout écris dans mon journal intime mais… je ne sais pas comment faire pour que mon frère le découvre. Et même s'il lit ce que j'ai marqué, il s'en voudra et sera encore plus inquiet. »

« Chris… Il s'agit de ton grand frère, c'est à lui de te protéger et non pas à toi de le protéger. Dis-moi, est-il faible ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette idée et répondit du tac au tac :

« Bien sûr que non, c'est le plus fort être qui existe. »

« Alors ais un peu confiance en lui. Il te protègera et je suis sûr que si vous vous en sortez, il te passera le savon du siècle. »

J'eux un petit sourire triste tout en murmurant :

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment je vais faire pour qu'il soit au courant. »

« Gamin, je suis sûr que même avec votre lien bloqué, si tu veux qu'il comprenne quelque chose, tu réussiras à l'atteindre. »

J'acquiesçais doucement avant de dire :

« Si je retourne dans mon corps, je vais souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cole répondit gravement :

« Oui, la fièvre est en train de te tuer. Ce ne sera définitivement pas agréable. »

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de faire un pas en avant pour me rapprocher de mon corps. Je murmurais alors :

« Mais je suis Christopher Perry Halliwell, le petit frère de Wyatt Halliwell, le deux-fois béni, et je ne laisserais personne m'utiliser pour lui faire du mal. »

Sur ces mots, je me sentis aspirer dans mon corps. Juste avant que tout ne devienne noir, j'entendis Cole murmurer :

« Tu es bien digne d'être appelé un Halliwell, gamin. Fais de ton mieux. »

Je restais un moment dans l'obscurité et soudain, toute la douleur revint avec force. Je poussais un petit cri, me tordant inconsciemment dans tous les sens, cherchant à échapper à la torture que je subissais. Je pus sentir mon frère me saisir par les épaules, murmurant d'une voix brisée des mots d'encouragement. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de pousser un long gémissement. Je devais… Je devais maintenir mon mur mental. Je me concentrais un petit moment, raffermissant mes défenses. Enfin, je tentais de communiquer avec mon frère.

Mais la douleur était si forte ! J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, la lumière me brûlant les prunelles. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues tandis que je posais mes yeux sur le visage ravagé de Wyatt. J'ouvris la bouche, tentant une nouvelle fois de communiquer :

« Wy… »

Je n'arrivais pas à dire autre chose que son prénom, c'était tout ce que j'arrivais à faire. Il caressa doucement mes joues, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux avec tendresse tout en murmurant doucement :

« Shhh Je suis là petit frère. Je suis là, tout va bien, je m'occupe de toi. »

Je fermais de nouveau les yeux, une nouvelle vague de douleur me faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Bon sang, c'était comme si des aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans tout mon corps et que quelqu'un brulait chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Je laissais cette fois sortir un cri d'agonie, hurlant une nouvelle fois le prénom de mon frère.

J'avais si mal !

Je pus entendre un nouveau son, non loin de moi et je compris que mon frère pleurait. La vague de douleur s'arrêta et je pus murmurer, d'une voix complètement brisée :

« Wy… Journal. »

J'avais encore les yeux fermés mais je sentis qu'il s'était figé sous la surprise. Il répliqua rapidement :

« Journal ? Chris de quoi tu parles ? »

J'inspirais difficilement une nouvelle goulée d'air avant de continuer :

« Mon jou… journal. Rép… réponses. »

Il resta muet quelques secondes et je crus devenir fou. Bon sang, je lui avais tout dit, je ne pouvais plus… Peu à peu je me sentis tomber dans l'inconscience et juste avant que le noir ne m'engloutisse, j'entendis mon frère utiliser sa magie, appelant d'une voix brisée :

« Journal de Chris ! »

Lorsque je revins à moi, la douleur ne s'était pas calmée, loin de là. C'était même pire. Je poussais un long gémissement tout en appelant mon frère d'une petite voix :

« Wy… »

Presque aussitôt, une main fraiche vint se poser sur mon front brûlant et mon grand frère murmura dans un sanglot :

« Tu es un idiot Chris… un idiot fini ! Tu aurais dû me le dire… Tu aurais dû tout me dire, c'est à moi de te protéger et non pas l'inverse ! »

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, le découvrant penché au-dessus de moi, les yeux bleus brillants de larmes. Je réussis à gémir dans un souffle :

« Pardon… »

La chaleur et la douleur étaient tellement intenables… ! Plusieurs larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je refermais les yeux, la respiration difficile. Wyatt me saisit la main avec force et il dit :

« Je ne la laisserais plus s'approcher de toi, petit frère, je te le promets ! Maman, Papa et les tantes essaient de la localiser, ils ont écrit un sort pour la tuer avec le pouvoir des trois et réalisés plusieurs potions. Tout ira bien petit frère, elle ne te fera plus de mal. »

J'acquiesçais vaguement, le laissant prendre soin de moi. Après je ne sais combien de temps, j'entendis de nouvelles voix près de moi et je découvris ma mère penchée sur moi. Mon premier réflexe fut d'appeler mon frère. Etait-il parti ?

Pourtant dès que j'eus murmuré son nom, il répondit :

« Je suis là Chris, tout va bien. »

Je fixais avec tristesse ma mère, la découvrant plus blanche qu'un fantôme. Non loin de moi, j'entendis un cri d'agonie et je frissonnais, refermant les yeux. C'était la voix de ma tante Phoebe. Elle murmura après un instant de silence :

« Il souffre tant… Oh mon Dieu Piper, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! »

A travers mon délire, je compris qu'elle canalisait ma douleur et je m'en voulus. Elle n'avait pas à souffrir à cause de moi. Aucun d'eux n'avait à endurer une telle souffrance !

La voix de ma tante me parvint alors, de très loin :

« Oh Chris ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien ! »

Je continuais à les entendre parler, toujours de plus en plus loin. Je perdais peut-être de nouveau connaissance. Et puis soudain, je n'entendis plus rien et pourtant je ne me sentais pas inconscient. Avec un effort de volonté, j'ouvris les yeux, découvrant les regards inquiets de ma famille fixés sur le plafond. Je fronçais les sourcils, entendant cette fois un grand bruit provenant de l'étage. Un cri retentit et je reconnus la voix de mon père. Je tentais de me redresser avant de me faire repousser sur la surface molle par mon frère qui grogna doucement :

« Toi tu ne bouges pas ! »

Je gémis et refermais les yeux. Tout tournait autour de moi…

Ma mère murmura :

« Wyatt, tu restes avec ton frère, on s'en occupe. »

Je refermais les yeux et les entendis s'éloigner. Rapidement, de nouveaux cris retentirent dans la maison et je frémissais doucement. J'étais sûr que mon frère aussi voulait aller les aider et pourtant il resta tout le temps à mon chevet, sa main serrant la mienne avec force. Après plusieurs secondes de bruits de combats, j'entendis ma mère hurler :

« Wyatt ! Ton père a besoin de soins ! »

J'ouvris les yeux de nouveau sous l'inquiétude et fixais mon regard sur la silhouette de mon frère. Je voyais qu'il hésitait clairement à me laisser seul ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans le salon. Les cris de ma mère devinrent un peu plus aigus et je murmurais doucement :

« Wy… Papa… »

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa sur le front avant de me répondre :

« Je reviens dans quelques secondes, repose toi petit frère. »

J'acquiesçais doucement et l'observais s'éclipser en silence. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de murmurer avec difficulté :

« Wixiix… Si… tu les as blessés, je te tuerais. »

Un petit rire résonna près de moi et je la découvris à mes côtés, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle se pencha sur moi et déposa ses mains sur mes tempes. Je sus aussitôt ce qu'elle allait faire. Je tentais de m'éloigner d'elle, en vain. Elle avait trop de force ou alors j'étais bien trop faible.

Je l'entendis alors psalmodier des paroles et fermais les yeux avec force. Je ne la laisserais pas faire ça, jamais. Je bloquais le lien avec toute ma volonté, ignorant ma douleur, mes doutes et mes peurs. Enfin, son chant s'arrêta et rien ne se passa. Je la vis froncer les sourcils et je souris avec soulagement. Elle dit avec rage :

« Ça aurait dû marcher… qu'as-tu fait ?! »

Je ne répondis rien, heureux d'avoir pu l'empêcher de tuer mon frère. Elle poussa un cri de rage avant de faire apparaître un athamé dans sa main. Le regard plein de haine, elle murmura :

« Si je ne peux pas le tuer à travers toi, je l'affaiblirais au moins un peu en te tuant ! »

Je vis le coup venir mais j'étais bien trop faible. D'un coup sec, elle planta l'arme dans ma poitrine. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, ni de penser à utiliser ma magie. La douleur explosa en moi et je poussais un hurlement d'agonie, tandis qu'elle tournait avec délectation l'arme dans mes chairs. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passais à hurler, mes doigts s'agrippant inconsciemment aux coussins. J'avais si mal… ce n'était pas normal de souffrir autant ! Alors que je me sentais partir, une nouvelle sensation me parcourut. C'était comme un courant électrique… comme si j'étais désormais le réceptacle d'une grande quantité d'énergie. Il me fallut une demi-seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une magie qui me hurlait de la laisser sortir. Je ne réfléchissais pas plus avant de l'expulser de mon corps.

Une énorme quantité de lumière m'entoura et j'entendis le cri d'agonie de Wixiix. Je souris doucement en comprenant qu'elle venait d'être vaincue. Qu'importe ce qu'était cette nouvelle force, j'étais content de la posséder. Je fermais les yeux, terminant de libérer le surplus énergie autour de moi avant de finalement me laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je revins à moi, je ne ressentis aucune douleur. J'inspirais un grand coup et ouvris les yeux doucement, m'attendant à devoir les refermer aussitôt. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, aucune lumière vive ne vint me brûler les paupières. Je découvris mon frère penché au dessus de moi, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude et mes parents derrières lui, tout aussi inquiet. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler les derniers évènements et je demandais alors, d'une petite voix :

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Mon frère acquiesça doucement et il murmura :

« Oui, nous n'avons rien mais toi, tu étais salement amoché. Quand apprendras-tu à ne plus te mettre en danger ?! »

Je souris doucement, et tentais de me redresser avant qu'une poigne ferme ne m'en empêche. Wyatt continua doucement :

« J'ai guéris tes blessures et pour une raison que j'ignore, ta fièvre est tombée. Reste encore un peu allongé, petit frère, je ne veux pas que tu t'écroules encore. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et me laissais aller contre les coussins. Ainsi, tout était terminé… ? Peu à peu, je remettais en place tous les évènements dans ma tête. Je murmurais doucement :

« Je crois que j'ai un nouveau pouvoir. »

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux en entendant le petit rire de mon frère. Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur et attendis qu'il m'explique sa réaction :

« J'en étais sûr. Alors qu'on était dans le grenier et que Maman, Papa et les tantes étaient pris en otages, une énorme vague de lumière nous a submergés et tous les démons ont été vaincus en un clin d'œil. J'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait de toi, ta magie est toujours très belle. »

Je rougis doucement avant de continuer :

« C'était bien un piège alors… »

Wyatt acquiesça et je soupirais doucement :

« J'ai réussi à bloquer son sort, Wy. J'ai réussi. »

Il ne répondit rien, passant juste sa main sur mon front en douceur. Je me détendis complètement sous son toucher avant de réaliser une chose. Je n'avais toujours pas détruit mon mur mental. Maintenant que tout était terminé, je pouvais me laisser complètement aller, n'est-ce pas ? Je déglutis doucement, avant de demander d'une petite voix :

« Wy… Tu crois que je peux… te débloquer maintenant ? »

Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'il me répondait, d'une voix basse :

« Evidemment, stupide petit frère. Je n'attends que ça moi ! »

Je lui fis un grand sourire et laissais retomber mes défenses. Aussitôt, l'esprit de mon frère pénétra mon espace le plus intime et je poussais un grand soupire satisfait. Je pouvais de nouveau ressentir toutes ses émotions, le soulagement, l'inquiétude ainsi que l'amour. La voix de mon frère résonna dans mon esprit avec douceur, murmurant :

_« Plus jamais ça, petit frère… Plus jamais. »_

J'acquiesçais vaguement, heureux comme jamais.

*Peanut: je préfère toujours garder les termes anglais pour les surnoms, et Piper appelle Chris "Peanut" dans la série :p


End file.
